


First time

by Stumblingholland



Category: Alex Strangelove
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Ocean, Sexual Tension, Summer Vacation, Teasing, beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stumblingholland/pseuds/Stumblingholland
Summary: After the whole issue during school all of Alex’s main friends decided to do a summer vacation but Elliott and Alex didn’t realise how hard it would be to keep it in their pants.





	1. Morning teases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but very sweet.

**Alex’s PoV**

* * *

 

It was  **finally** the last day of this stupid vacation. Sure at first I was happy to come along with the idea of making so many summer memories with my friends and with my new boyfriend,  **but** I didn’t think this through at all.

Obviously Elliott and I were going to share a room there was no doubt but it and I was perfectly fine with it. Emphasis on the “was” as it turns out I just want him to slam me against the wall and fuck me. Yes you heard me correctly, I want Elliott to fuck me senseless.

The constant ‘accidental’ touches as he brushes his hand against my thigh or him pressing against me as I cook breakfast. The worst of all that goddamn smirk it was just enough to make me go crazy.

Tonight I’m going to torture him like he has tortured me the last few days. Elliot may think he has me all shook up but I’m about to have him wrapped around my finger. 

I’m going to make him regret trying to tease me at all.

* * *

**Elliott’s PoV**

During the summer I have come accustomed to wake up to find a beautiful brunette cuddled up beside normally wearing one of my band t-shirts, but I reach over to pull him closer to find myself just pulling the covers close to me.

”Babe where are youuu”

Normally I awaken as soon as I hear the scuffle of Alex moving around look for some pants to wear but to my surprise as my eye vision starts adjust to the morning light I can spot no bed-head boy anywhere. Although I would love to enjoy a few more hours of glorious beauty sleep I however the smell of the one and only “Truelove’s fantastic breakfast” was wafting into the room.

I quickly jump up almost to practically trip down the stairs. I attempted to slide into the kitchen in a ‘James Bond’ like style.

”Hey babe what ya cookin-“

My brain instantly malfunctions when I see my gorgeous boyfriend Alex fucking Truelove still in his boxers and my band t-shirt bent over the counter with some form of white frosting on his face.

 **Holy Shit** how does one person look this good in the fucking morning without even trying. I’m so tempted just to slam him against the wall for just looking like that with whatever the fuck is on his face.

“Alex babe I need-“

I’m interrupted by the sudden sound of foot steps coming from the stairs.

Alex just looks at me and wipes his face smiling with an innocent look on his face. He starts to speak quite cheerfully.

”I thought I’d make everyone cupcakes, although I got a bit too carried away haha” 

I watch him slowly slip over to the table to lay out the breakfast alongside the cupcakes.

I really do think I can last one more day here with the others especially if Alex keeps this act up.

* * *

**Alex’s PoV**

_I watched as a slight blush crept up on Elliott’s face. I know what he is thinking. I’m enjoying this way more than I should. However let’s see how long Elliott can last._

* * *

 


	2. Beaches are the best place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the early morning was spent chilling at beach with the group wanting to soak up the last of the golden sun. This however gives Alex the huge opportunity to mess with Elliott for a while.

**Dell’s PoV**

* * *

As everyone was slowly finishing the breakfast which included ‘morning cupcakes’. Before I could even reach to place all the plates in a pile they were all scooped up by Alex who quickly hurried into the kitchen complaining something about a mess or shit; everyone really just shrugged their shoulders and continued on talking about the finally day at the beach apparently Blake was trying to push the idea of surfing to the table (which was quite ironic because he can’t even swim never mind surf). As the chatter when on I slowly drowned out the conversation happening between Claire and Sophie about which bikinis would be perfect for it.

Although it seems like a mind-numbing conversation it however put an amazing image into my head until it was abruptly cut out by Elliott nudging me.

”You’re drooling Dell”.

”Thanks for fucking take notice Elliott”.

Elliott rolled his eyes at the sarcastic comment and turned around to look at the kitchen instead of joining back into the conversation and explaining to Blake why we can’t surf I started to stare at Elliott.

He was watching all of Alex’s moves like a hawk I had only noticed that he was tapping his foot like mad I was tempted to say something but I continued to keep quiet to investigate. I watched as he watched Alex bend over to put away the plates in the cupboard and then Elliott started to run his hand through his overly curly hair and he muttered fuck under his breath.

Within half a second he jumped out of his chair stating that he needed to get changed.

No fucking way he’s horny.

I can’t believe that out of everyone at this vacation house the only people who are actually gonna get some is Elliott and Alex.

I turned round to notice the girls had left and I had seen Blake’s face that was just as shocked as mine. We just nodded at each other and ran upstairs to our separate rooms as I managed to get to my room quite quickly Sophie peaked out from her door, causing me to stop dead in my tracks. She just turned to me a said straight out loud.

”I think it’s cute that Alex is teasing Elliott maybe then Elliott will finally get some action”.

The more and more I tried to process it I couldn’t my mouth just sat wide open still in shock with what Sophie just said. Sophie just quickly waved slamming her door suggesting that I should probably leave and go to my room.

I walked slowly down to my room to start changing and packing for the beach. Well at least Alex is finally going to get some action and get rid of the awkward sexual tension between them two.

* * *

**Alex’s PoV**

I turned around to see no one sitting at the table as most of the chairs were pushed under the table.

Perfectly on time was my amazing boyfriend who sat rocking out to one of his ‘all time favorite bands’ that I had never heard of. His curly soft hair slightly bounced as he moved around the room attempting to moonwalk he turned around holding his hand out for me to dance.

If this was in public no way would I dance this bad however because we were in privacy of our bedroom I gladly accepted his gesture as I rolled in holding on to his hand causing my self to press against his chest. He started to laugh and my god wouldn’t that laugh kill you. I know it sounds like I’m being extra but it was heavenly after the song had ended alongside more fits of laughter due to the horrible dance moves Elliott swiftly grabbed the bags to carry them downstairs to the front door.

I was about to go looking for some swimming trunks and one of my old t-shirts until I heard a knock at the door. As I opened it Sophie quickly shoved a set of clothes into my arms I was about to question why until she started talking anyway.

”I know you are trying to get laid Alex, so do not deny it because I’m not stupid and secondly wear this to the beach it might help with that plan of yours”.

Sophie was about to leave but she turned around again give me a reassuring nod and spoke again.

”Trust me on this one, it will work”.

* * *

**Elliott’s PoV**

As me Blake and Dell stood outside with a few backpacks the sun was beating down on us. At least the last day of vacation didn’t disappoint.

We were just waiting on the girls and Alex to hurry down. Alex was the first to appear at the front door sporting to what seems to be one of my band tees and a hoodie around his waist I however did not get the chance to his trunks he had on as Alex was being conveniently blocked by the girls. Maybe it was the best.

I quickly threw all the bags into the boot of my car. I shouted for everyone to jump in although there wasn’t enough seats we managed to squeeze everyone in which may have been the great part if Alex was sitting in the front beside me but apparently Blake takes up too much room so he sat in the front.

It didn’t take us too long to see the sights of the slightest rough car park that sat nicely near the beach as I pulled into park as soon as I took the keys out of the car everyone had already jumped out  and had grabbed most if not the majority of stuff from the boot and had began running to the beach screaming like kids.

I laughed as I grabbed the last backpack slamming down the car boot shouting for the others to wait on me.

As I stepped foot on the warm golden sand I saw Alex who actually wasn’t sporting any form of trunks but just wearing shorts. I gave him a quick peck on the check asking if he wanted me to set up the beach umbrella and towels. 

“Yeah, thanks babe”.

Although me Alex have been together for a couple of months I still never get over him calling me stuff like that;it still gives me small jitters to this day.

I carefully lay out the two towels that were stuffed into the backpack. After that I grab the beach umbrella opening it and then pushing it deep into the sand as to make sure that it does not move as I test  how sturdy it is I notice that all the others have also down the same thing near me.

I plop my self down on the beach towel which is now perfectly covered in shade thanks to the beach umbrella. I look over to see that everyone except me and Alex have ran straight to the water to cool down. I turn to see Alex pulling of his t-shirt. I turn to him to question why he isn’t down at the sea, as out of everyone I would expected to see him down first.

”Hey Alex babe, so I’m taking it you don’t want to go swimming today?”.

Alex just looks at me with a huge grin.

”Oh no I’m gong swimming I just needed to take of the t-shirt and shorts. I look over to grab some sunblock out of my bag to look quickly back up at Alex who was now running towards the ocean and my jaw just dropped. I was shocked, stunned even speechless. 

* * *

**Alex’s PoV**

I could hear Sophie and Claire trying to stifle their giggles as I approached the cool shallow ends of the sea and turned around and quickly winked at Elliott. I could just sense his jaw just dropped at the sight of what I was wearing.

Oh beaches are definitely the best places.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think so far? Yeah


End file.
